The secret Uchiha haven
by BlackBeta
Summary: A one-shot collection of 'what if' manga scenes, random ideas or music inspired themes, always starring the Uchiha brothers of course. Rating and genre can both change but will be listed in each chapter. Rated M to be safe, so I can put in whatever I want. ItaSasu and SasuIta, Yaoi, Uchihacest.


**I've wanted to do this for a long time to sort out my random ideas. Originally I planned to do a 100 theme challenge but oh well, I guess I would never be able to finish that. Just take a good look at how _far_ my other stories are until now and you see why. I'm sooooooooo lame when it comes to updating, constantly having no motivation whatsoever or just lacking the will to write _at all_. Yet I never stopped thinking about getting back to writing again but actually doing so was _very _difficult. So I hope you like what I wrote. Enjoy :)**

**P.S: My comeback was planned on 9th July (Itachi's b-day) but I didn't succed in that. In our country the 3rd October is a special holiday so I'm glad that I made it today at last ^^**

**Pairing**: SasuIta

**Rating**: M (for sexual themes but no lemon, only a bit lime-ish)

**Genre**: Romance, Humor

The Uchiha massacre never happened in this one. Sasuke is 16 and Itachi 21 because thirteen years old Sasuke being seme would look strange ne?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, ownership belongs to Kishimoto. If I did I would own Itachi.

**Don't take this one-shot seriously, please! It's just a crackfic. Enjoy the joke and sillyness and laugh your ass off ;P**

* * *

You _sure _aniki?

"Could you repeat what you just said, tou-san?" Itachi said with disbelief, eyes still widened slightly but quickly relaxed as the possibility of that being true registered in his brain, which was zero by the way.

Fugaku just gave his son a blank stare that meant 'kid, how can you not you believe what your parents say?' The events flashed vividly in his mind, the image of his youngest son doing naughty stuff to another boy, stuff he shouldn't be doing in his age for that said kid was only sixteen years old. He shook his head, trying to get the cursed images out but sadly enough you cannot unsee mental pictures.

"Why won't you believe your old man, Itachi? It's like I said, your _baby_ _brother_ just fucked your _best friend_ alias _cousin_!"

Itachi had to let out another gasp at this. Don't get it the wrong way, he didn't believe one word of it. It was just so ridiculous that it came as a shock to his nerve system. But hearing it for the second time now the prodigy had to stiffle a small laughter. It was absurd how his father was actually saying that with a straight face which actually turned into a totally out-of-Uchiha-character pout upon seeing his son's disbelieving stance.

Turning back to his serious self again that has become his trademark appearance, Itachi's voice took on the all famous apathy tone. "Seriously tou-san, why would my otouto do _that _to Shisui_?_ First of all, Sasuke is not_ gay_. Second, he hasn't a thing for _elder men_ and third, especially not for his _own family_. There is just no way in hell that Sasuke would ever _screw _our_ older cousin_…"

Suddenly two arms encircled Itachi from behind, pulling him back into a slightly muscular chest.

"You sure about that… _aniki?_"

The gulp that the older brother took could almost be felt as the younger's moist tongue came out to lap on a spot above his jungular vein, tasting the sweat mixed essence that lingered there.

The look of pure shock on Fugaku's and Itachi's face was priceless and Sasuke couldn't suppress the smirk that spread across his face.

"So how about us, nii-chan? Shisui said I was an amazing seme and you should so _totally _let me do you. I must admit that I've wanted you for quite a long time now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Just as the world was about to faint, together with the Uchiha household, a familar voice popped out of nowhere.

"I never thought you'd be able to pull it through. You were right Sasuke, you cangive _both_ your brother and father a heart attack if you want to. Damn it though, that means I owe you now 50 bucks…" Shisui said in a defeated voice, causing the youngest Uchiha's smirk to widen more if that was possible, dark eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Told ya. But I wasn't kidding when I said that I want you, aniki."

It took only that one sentence and another sensual lick to Itachi's oh so sensitive spot for the prodigy to faint for real this time…

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke explained to both his brother and father how he and Shisui came up with the idea and how they set the whole thing up. It involved a locked room, some suggestive moaning which his tou-san was supposed to 'overhear' and get certain ideas about what was going on in that room with his son and nephew. And even though the whole act was stupid to the point of foolishness, and born out of pure boredom, Fugaku couldn't deny that Sasuke thoughtfully perfected the whole scenario - an Uchiha indeed.

The clan's head wasn't really happy when he heard about the 'silly teenager joke', but after a good three hours of lecture about decent Uchiha manners, he let the youngest go.

Bleeding out of his ears from the preaching he had to endure, Sasuke followed Itachi into his room, resulting in getting another boring moral speech from his older brother. About how he shouldn't do such things ever again, especially the part with the 'wanting his aniki and proving it with a little erotic display in front of the whole family'.

Don't get him wrong, Itachi didn't hate the little teasing, in fact it was very pleasurable. It's just that he was afraid of their father finding out about _them_.

It would be a _disaster_ to put it nicely.

The prodigy just didn't want to lose the newly formed relationship he had with Sasuke, it was way too precious for him to give it up ever again. He wanted them to remain forever this way or he would die trying to protect it!

But those thoughts were locked away to a secure part of his mind, not even dreaming of bothering his litte brother with his almost childish fears. Instead he focused his speech on another aspect now, changing the topic to something he knew would get just the right reaction out of his beloved otouto.

"I knew right from the beginning that it had to be a lie. There is just no way that you could top Shisui or someone older for that matter." Itachi explained in his drawful tone, receiving a glare from the younger which then turned into a fullfledged smirk.

The older Uchiha found himself pinned to his bed within a heartbeat, both of his wrists being held by his brother in a tight grip above his head. Sasuke was straddling his hips, looking with a very amused expression into the onyx eyes of his sibling beneath him.

"You were saying…?"

Sasuke's face was the defintion of all smug grins and Itachi wanted nothing more in that moment than to wipe it off with some witty remark. But he couldn't find one, not when his beloved otouto pushed down to create a sweet friction between their groins.

"Seems like there was some truth to it. You _can _top older guys after all."

"Yeah, but I already told you that the only person I want is you, Itachi."

"You, Uchiha Sasuke, _most_ sought out single here in this village, wants _me, _his own_ brother, _more than _anyone _else? Why is that so if I may ask?"

Slipping one hand down from the hold against the prodigy's delicate wrists to gently caress his cheek, Sasuke leaned in until his breath cascaded over the other's slightly pink lips.

"You can ask me _anything_ you want and I'm _not_ the most sought single here in this village, that would be _you_. The reason as to why I'm only interested in _you_, my dear _aniki_, is because…"

The younger Uchiha moved his hips some more, grinding almost rhythmically against those of his older brother who couldn't hold back a faint moan, cheeks turning red with a blush, eyes closing in pleasure.

What a beautiful sight it was…

Licking his dry lips in anticipation, Sasuke cupped Itachi's chin which caused him to open his eyes again, now looking into identical obsidian ones. Their faces were close, breath mingling as both of their heartbeats increased quickly.

"…_I love you_."

Itachi smiled a true smile at this. To be honest, he already knew the answer the moment he asked the obvious question, yet secretly longing to hear it over and over again because it just felt so good to his love deprived heart. And the elder Uchiha also knew that his darling otouto means every words he says, especially those three beautiful words, and wouldn't mind repeating them as often as Itachi wishes to hear them.

With all of his fondness and love shining in his eyes, he responsed with a soft and affectionate "I love you too, otouto."

That being cleared their lips met in a soft kiss. Both pairs of eyes closed simultaneously, the hand on his chin moved to caress the smooth skin of his older brother's cheek again, the other let go of the hold on slender wrists to run through long silky black hair.

Finally being free again, Itachi immediately moved his arms to wrap them around the younger's neck, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together. Their kiss slowly turned from sweet to passionate, lips moving now harder against each other, deeping the contact with each passing moment.

And Sasuke being more devious than his aniki, began his hip grinding motion again which made the latter moan out from pleasure. Seizing the opportunity presented to him on a silver platter, the young Uchiha thrusts his tongue into the moist cavern belonging to his dear sibling, groaning at the sweet taste that instantly became addicting to him.

Yes, he hated every sweet flavour but when it came to Itachi it was a whole other story. He could drink in that taste all day long...

It's not like Itachi was born to be a natural uke, ready to submit to whoever was dominating him, he simply loved being worshipped. Just like Sasuke did in this very moment, showering him with all of his love and affection. The clan's prodigy didn't even know how and when he started to feel this way towards his little brother, it just happened. Maybe because he was everything he couldn't be, completing his soul like a puzzle. It was almost impossible how much they fit together, considering how society looks down on such relationships.

Screw them all!

With a new burst of confidence, both in himself and in what they were doing, Itachi joined the game that was started. Sasuke was currently busy mapping out the details of the elder's mouth and was pleasantly surprised when his brother pushed his tongue out to tangle it with his own. A quiet moan errupted from both sides which were partly muffled by their tight liplock.

"You know aniki…" Sasuke breathed between their heated kisses, separating only briefly to complete his comment "If you want your first time being the seme you just have to say one wor-"

"It's okay otouto, I don't mind it. I know you won't hurt me… at least not much and not on purpose." Salvia trailed down both of their mouths as Itachi broke their kiss with a wet smacking sound that was the only audible tune in the silent room besides their racing hearts.

Panting slightly, the elder lifted a hand to tug back some of the strands that had fallen in his little brother's face, shielding his lust filled eyes from the other. Itachi had to smile at this, his otouto was truly beautiful. He was so breathtaking with his glazed onyx orbs, the sweat beading at his forehead, rolling down in agonizing slow trails on heated and slightly flushed skin, lips parted to take hasty intakes of air after being freed from their passionate kisses, his chest rising and falling with the flow of oxygen as the fabric of the shirt starts to slowly cling to his toned chest. Definitely stunning, the most beautiful person that ever walked on earth.

Whispering some more words of worship and endaerment, Itachi kissed his brother's forehead softly before trailing his lips down to connect with the awaiting ones again.

"I trust you, besides you already proved to me that you are capable of topping older guys. So you might as well do it all the way."

"You sure aniki?" Sasuke asked with a smug grin, that widened more as he felt the fingertips of his aniki on the hem of his shirt. He did him a favor by raising his arms, so that his brother could remove the article from his now naked torso, before doing the same to the older boy, immediately after pressing back to feel the warm skin against his.

"Born sure." Itachi replied with a small smirk of his own.

Satisfied with the answer, Sasuke began his kissing journey, starting from the prodigy's jaw to his pluse point, stopping there to lick on the skin instead. Inhaling the scent like he did earlier while playing his 'prank', the younger started to suck on the known weak spot of the elder. A set of mewls and small moans of pleasure spilled out of the other's panting mouth, raising not only Sasuke's ego but also other parts of his body which his darling brother could clearly feel by now, if the pressing of the raging arousal against his stomach was any indicator.

"Did I ever tell you that you are the best brother anyone could ever ask for?"

Grinding harder than before, groans and moans filling the once silent room as both of their clothed erections met with fevor, Itachi managed to pant out his first witty remark that was denied him earlier. "I hope I'm not only your _brother._"

"Of course not." Sasuke breathed huskily, giving his aniki one of his heart melting smiles as he cupped the other's cheeks and smashed their lips together for another kiss that left all senses incapable, nerve endings tingling, mind turning to jelly and air becoming meaningless. The younger Uchiha made sure to taste every part of that delicious mouth, their tongues moving sensually as they exhanged not only spit but also breathed for one other.

Separating his swollen lips from identical ones, but only because that damn chemical called oxygen was essential for living, Sasuke gave them another chaste kiss before clarifying one last thing.

"You are also my _lover_…"

Lips curled up into another of his trademark smirks that you came either to completely fall for or hate with a passion.

"…and my _uke_ for now."

Poor Itachi wasn't even sure which option he would choose now…

* * *

**A/N: Short and kinda crack XD The idea actually has a background. I was thinking about how Sasuke is only the seme with his brother when Itachi is either half dead and blind (after their last fight) or sick (as in illness like flu etc…) And then I thought about how Sasuke is never the seme with older people. My thoughts went from SasuKaka to SasuOro which mindfucked me greatly XD And then a small crackfic with Fugaku saying in a ridiculous tone 'Sasuke raped me!' and I thought: Nah, that's too sick. Let's make it Shisui then! Originally the story was intented until the line where Sasuke sneaks up on Itachi from behind, saying: 'You sure, aniki…?' But yeah, I got carried away and added a _few_ (a _lot_) more lines XD**

**P.S: ItaSasu is my OTP but SasuIta is something that I secretly enjoy even more. Because it's a rare pairing and it's kinda cute to see a vulnerable Itachi for a change. I've read some stories about that but a few were a bit exaggerated with portraying Itachi as the uke. That's why I tried it myself and because I couldn't resist :D I know, shame on me xD**

**~Blackbeta**


End file.
